This invention relates generally to an endotracheal tube apparatus, and more particularly to stabilizing, supporting, securing, and positioning of the endotracheal tube (hereafter "ET tube"), after it has been inserted through the mouth into the trachea and the main stem bronchus.
Prior devices to support ET have suffered from disadvantages, such as bulkiness, instability, skin irritation, and difficulty in attachment to the user's face or neck. Prior devices have also proven to be generally unreliable. The significance of this unreliability is that the tube can be spontaneously extubated or removed if the holding device does not work properly. There is need for improved apparatus overcoming these and other disadvantages with prior ET tube support devices. Also, there is need for the unusually effective advantages in structure, function and results as are now provided by the present invention.